Kaleidoscope Prism
by CryingMoonLight
Summary: "I remember the Geometry classroom quite vividly. It was the start of the end. It was where our story takes a one-eighty turn. It was where it really started." Sakura-centric


**Title: **The Star of the Tale

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **Language? Nah. All's clear I guess. (I guess?)

**Disclaimer: **I wish I own Naruto. That would be Yeaaaaah

* * *

"_Hey, who is she?"_

"_You don't know who she is? Where have you been living? Under a rock?"_

"_Ah, I'm a freshman, I'm new…"_

"…_And you still don't know her?"_

"_Am I supposed to?"_

"_Everybody does"_

* * *

We have been given the task to introduce to you a story.

It's not the happiest or most dramatic of the bunch. Oh no, this one's _real_ people. And we're _not_ the one starring it. I know, I know, why would we be telling you this if it's not about us? It's simple really, because _we're _the only one who could and would. Because something as this just had to be shared with the world, because this stories, _our_ story, just have to be told.

Oh you wanted to know something too? Alright, what is it? Who are we? Don't worry, you'll know soon.

Now, let's stop the questions for now. If we answer everything at one go, there wouldn't be anything to tell anymore. And where's the fun in that?

This revolves around a group of kids –teens like yours truly who study in what other people call 'The Academy for the Gifted' and which we call, 'Tartarus' (-which means Hell, brilliant, I know). But the truth is; its real name is 'The Academy of the Five Nations for the Athletes, Artists and Intellects'. We're all aware it's a crappy title, don't remind us. If I remember correctly it was because the founder has three successors who wanted to name it by themselves, but because they couldn't pick one, they just put it in one mouthful. But that's another story. How it became known as the 'Academy for the Gifted', I'll never know.

Maybe you're already thinking that it's just another high school story. Well, that's where you're wrong. Because yes, this school also has jerks (lots of it), stuck ups, bimbos, nerds, class clowns etcetera but this is the _only_ school whose whole population circles around one person. Said person changed this school in a span of a thousand days. _Exactly_ one thousand, four hundred, fifty six days.

Four long, dramatic, unforgettable years

We won't start at Day One. That would've been too unoriginal. Let's start at junior year. Three weeks after the Back-to-School event. We'll start at second period which is Geometry. This was taught by Mitarashi Anko, a math teacher. At first glance, most would not have thought that she actually teaches an academic subject, _nobody_ can still believe that she teaches a subject like Geometry. And you know what's more shocking? She's actually great at the subject. Even the Dead Last in the school learns because of her. She dresses unprofessionally though and with her very colorful language she's practically infamous and a subject of rumors and gossips.

Not as much as our protagonist though.

I remember the Geometry classroom quite vividly. It was the start of the end. It was where our story takes a one-eighty turn. It was where it _really_ started.

* * *

**September 17, 2012 [Junior Year]**

**Tartarus. Main Building. Second Floor. Room III-B.**

**Second Period. Geometry class. 7:59 am. **

Greetings sane and insane people whom I'm talking to right now, because I'm too much of a ghost to actually have friends that are more than five.

Pathetic, I know, don't remind me.

I'm one of those people, if you haven't guessed yet, that doesn't like the spotlight. I'm not socially awkward or too much of an introvert but I just learned that less attention, less drama. I have two best buds, both whom I haven't seen recently because they were both suspended last week. I understood later that it was because of some prank. Boys are such idiots sometimes. Sometimes girls are too, but I'm a feminist so I would never admit that out loud. Anyway, I like going to the classroom after the third or fourth student comes in. It makes me blend easily. I sat on my sit which is the second position from the window, on the second row near the back, and beside the laziest person anybody can know.

I would like to introduce Shikamaru Nara. He's the one slouching quite messily on my right. He was admitted because he apparently had one of the highest score from Konohagakure. He's usually in the Intellects Division. But everyone has to go to every morning in the Main Building where we actually learn what kids our age studies. The afternoons are a whole complicated matter so I won't dwell on that yet. Or maybe I won't be the one to tell it to you. Who knows? Anything can happen.

Shikamaru, whose hairstyle resembles a pineapple, was staring idly with what other girls describe as 'rich hazel eyes' at the board while I put my things down. It was a rare occurrence to see him awake before class starts. Most of the time, he would just be sleeping. That's how lazy he is. He's wearing a V-neck shirt with a hooded jacket, aside from that; he's also wearing branded jeans and rubber shoes. His bag was on the floor. And just like always, it seemed that he never brought anything at all. He could get away with it too. He, after all, is the heir of the Nara Industry, the leading information company in half of the world.

Did I mention that this school is mostly attended by a bunch of rich bastards?

Now you know.

I know what you're probably thinking. Oh, he's lazy _and_ smart? Now that's a twist! Is he the protagonist then? That's not something you see every day. Let me guess, he's going to be one of those who help from the sidelines, just like a detective! Sorry to break your bubble but he's not the infamous main character of this story. He plays a large role though. He's the childhood friend; oh wait, that's his _old_ title. He's only a stranger nowadays, an acquaintance at some days and a complete non-entity on others.

For someone so smart, he made the dumbest mistake of all on _that _incident.

Aside from us, there were three other occupants in the room already. On the other side of the classroom sat the most bloodthirsty person I've ever known.

Ladies and Gents, please welcome Gaara Sabaku. As you can see, he's wearing comfortable black jeans, black boots with complicated designs and chains, a simple navy blue shirt, and a leather jacket. He has messy red hair and jade eyes, both are attention grabbers, but the tattoo on his forehead is the one that really stands out. His whole appearance screams delinquent miles away. And well, he's not really. He's a pretty nice guy despite beating a bunch of students, teachers, and mailmen. You heard that right, _mailmen_. We're not close. He's pretty scary after all. He's in the Athletes Division, which is not really a shock. He _is_ the Tennis prodigy from Suna and one of the sons of its Mayor. Oh shit! He just saw me looking.

Ignoretheglare. Ignoretheglare. Ignoretheglare.

His role? He's the current best friend of the leading character who he has unrequited feelings for which he would forever suppress because he doesn't want to risk their relationship. Cliché, isn't it?

Our main character, if you haven't realized yet, is a _female _(So am I, by the way). Because, seriously, as much as the thought of 'tough as rock' Gaara pining over a boy like a puppy in love is laughable and arousing to teenage girls such as moi, it would still be a bit creepy and a lot crazy.

Two rows away from him sat another rich heir. But unlike most, this one's an overall nice guy. Other than eating or munching every _single_ minute, and making a mess wherever he goes, he has no other vices, for me at least. His name is Choji Akamichi. He's "big-boned", he says so himself. He's also from Konohagakure. Said guy is currently _not _eating BBQ chips, a product of his family's business which is his favorite, another rare occurrence. He's in the Artists Division, cooking_ is_ an art after all. One of his popular phrases is: "A man who can't cook does not deserve to be a man who can eat." An interesting and contradicting statement if I do say so myself. He looked at my seatmate for a while before frowning, Shikamaru feigned ignorance. Talk about dramatic bromance. They _were_ best friends. That was ages ago, before _It_ happened. Choji, who was wearing khaki pants and a long sleeved sweater, clenched his overly big scarf before letting it go.

He's the neighbor of our heroine, a small but very important role.

I should've realized by that moment that when lazy-ass Shikamaru is awake and when eater-extraordinaire Choji is not munching that trouble is near and life's gonna put a mouthful of drama once again in our lives.

But I didn't because I was too busy looking at the love of my life.

Now you have to keep it a secret. It's classified information. I'm not really bent on anyone knowing who I lo- adore passionately. We will be together in the future. Don't you dare contradict me if you don't want a hundred needles stuck in your body right now. We would live in a lovely house, preferably outdoors is the theme. We would have eight children, just like an octopus's tentacles. And we would die old and together while climbing Mt. Fuji.

Who is the object of my affections, you ask? Why, who else is left in this room?

Shino Aburame is his name, he's from Konoha too. I'm completely serious so don't make fun of me. He just makes me act like a girl you know? He makes me want to paint my nails and wear high heels. I don't really know if this is love or an obsession. I prefer the former though, begrudgingly if I may add, the latter makes me feel like a creep. I'm way past denial. At first, I didn't want to admit it, because Shino is someone one adores (He's ninth in the whole Intellects Division, that's amazing!), appreciates or befriends, not someone you love romantically, since it's obvious you'll only get crushed. You don't fall in love with someone who wouldn't like you back!

People seem to make that mistake a lot, including myself.

I won't bore you with my teen angst. So, Shino, who looks so freakin cool in his seat right now, is another heir. Shocker, isn't it? I really do hope you can sense the sarcasm. As much as I love the guy, one can only take too many heirs before one suffocates because of the…heir-y atmosphere. I'm aware it's not a real word so can the grammar freaks please stop pointing knives in my direction. Thank you very much. Shino is from the Aburame Clan which is number two in the Travelling Business. He's in his usual attire today. A big black jacket which hides half of his face with matching black sunglasses, he's also wearing pants like any person would. A little voice in my head is disappointed by that fact (I'm such a closet-pervert, cue face palm).

Shino seemed to realize that someone is staring at him. I couldn't tell because of his sunglasses. I'm still curious on why he wears it even in the indoors. Did he just smile at me or am I hallucinating? Maybe, I should pinch myself. Okay, I'm never pinching my arm again, that hurts like hell. Oh! Maybe he finally realized that I was the one destined to be with him till the end of the world. Or, or he finally saw how beautiful and amazing I am. Or he remembered that time when somebody gave him a stuff toy that was designed as a bug and finally understood that I was the one who put it in his locker! I _am_ after from a family who's famous for sewing, knitting and the works…

.

.

.

I'm so _pathetic_. Asdfghjkl. This is what happens to a person who falls in love.

.

I was taken away from my self-misery by the sound of the classroom door opening. A bunch of students started piling in. The one who caught my eyes first made me frown. She was beautiful with her pale orbs, button nose, smooth skin, petite form, cherry lips -you get my point. She's _really_ pretty. But I hate her. I loathe her. I despise her passionately. She's a nightmare. I know you probably don't believe that someone can hate the 'prestigious' Hyuuga heiress.

The eldest daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi, one of the 'top dogs' in the business industry, is no one else but Hinata Hyuuga.

Her long hair was let down as usual. Her clothes made her stand out more: a ruffled skirt, a sleeveless top, two-inch heels, and a camisole with her accessories complete like always. She walked towards the front with her gracious and elegant steps. She's so _fucking_ perfect that it's unbearable. She took a notebook and a pen and put it on her desk. Her posture was straight and dignified. Now what made me hate the one who is friends with almosteverybody else?

I could probably take all day just speaking about her faults. She stutters a lot. She faints every time she's near a certain blonde, but that was before the –yes you're right, the _It_ incident. You probably already realized that whatever happened that day made such dramatic changes and you're probably curious as well about what it is. Well, you just have to wait for her (the protagonist) to tell you about it. It is _her_ life after all and everything revolves around her. And I really don't know what really happened. One day they were this one united group, The Konoha Twelve, and then the next day, they were individuals who're bent on pretending that each other don't exist.

But back to what made me hate Hyuuga, I used to like her once; she's the friend who was expected to tell the truth, to not hide anything, at all. But at that _one_ time, she was _really_ needed to tell and support and just _be_ a friend. She didn't. She was the one who made the most _painful_ betrayal.

And even as a spectator of this drama-fest, I felt our leading lady's heart _break_.

In short: Hinata Hyuuga was the one last straw to changing and breaking our heroine.

I felt someone on my left sit down. I repressed an urge to twitch violently. Who was my other seatmate you ask? The one from my right is the former queen bee herself, Ino Yamanaka.

I _really, really, really_ wish that I could change seats.

I call her former queen bee because she changed a _lot_ since that day. She's still recognized as the queen bee of course, but really, she's doesn't have her old attitude, frankly, she's quite _bland_ now. When we were all freshmen on our very first day, when we still had that spark of innocence and laughter in our _souls, _we laughed and cried and laughed again like there was no tomorrow. On sophomore year, there were tears and arguing and tears. But now, there's nothing. No laughter, no tears, none.

It's quite sad now that I think about it.

The old Yamanaka that everyone knew would never leave her house looking less than fabulous. She would have the perfect make-up, the perfect ensemble; she would be just _perfect_. Oh, don't get me wrong, the blonde, blue-eyed beauty is still gorgeous than always, she's even prettier than Hyuuga and almost everybody else, including me and once with _her_. But not anymore, nobody can compete with_ her_, not this time.

But I have eyes. I can see and I can observe. Not as great as a Nara or a Hyuuga or _her_ but I'm good at it. I can see that most of the time, her make-up would be too much and that her eyeliner is always smeared. I know that she's full of remorse. I know that she wanted to go back to the past so much. I know that she's been buying junk food almost every day. I know that she's been having eating problems. I know, and I could never do anything about it.

Ino put her designer bag that she used to take care a lot on the floor, making a loud sound in the process. Nobody looked surprised anymore, Shikamaru on the other hand, would still flinch ever so slightly, and so did Chouji. I can't blame them; they were the one who knew her longest with _her_. It might still be quite a while before they could accept these changes.

Ino was in two divisions: Intellects and Artists. She is the only daughter of the Yamanakas, the Nara's long partner in business, so it was not really a surprise when she was picked by the Intellects department. Her flower-arranging skills and talent in fashion made sure that the Artists Division picked her too. It made her quite popular easily and that fame never ceased.

Ino was _her_ old best friend. But because of _certain_ circumstances, they're not friends anymore. The reason is completely hush hush, a secret, so of course, everybody knows. You'll know soon too don't worry.

I hate my seat for one reason. The tension between the person on my left and my right, Shikamaru and Ino, who have a _very_ long history together, is crazy depressing for me. I can't even fake a yawn or anything of the sort.

Kiba Inuzuka, is hiding his dog, Akamaru, in his jacket, and failing miserably in front of me. The heir of Inuzuka clan, who're popular for their Pet Business; from dog foods to tags to cat clothes and such, sat in the very front near the window. Kiba is known for being the soccer maniac. He is the Soccer captain after all. It's quite interesting that his brain only works in the field and not in the classroom. Out of all the people that's part of _that_ incident, Kiba is one of those who're most affected.

He's the big-brother of our protagonist after all. He practically raised her. They're not really siblings. It's more like the relationship you have with your cousin. He's older than her and was expected to look after her so he did. It's as simple as that. They were from the same Nursery school and stuck with each other since. But between you and me, I think he's in _love_ with her. But maybe that's just my weird imagination. I mean, if he did, he would have chased all her suitors away and confessed already, but he never did, so really, maybe it's just me.

From the easygoing guy everyone jokes with, he became the ice king everyone avoids.

It kinda makes me miss the past.

Loud footsteps signaled another group of arrival. Haku Momochi was the first one I saw in my line of vision. He was almost always taken as a girl because of his feminine appearance. But he's a boy, trust me. He's from Mist and is in all three divisions, mainly because he's a swimmer like his step-father, Zabuza Momochi, a great traditional dancer and a sculptural artist, and he's pretty smart too. He's addicted in online games like DOTA, Garena and Grand chase and videogames like Mortal Kombat, Jack and Dexter, etcetera; and whenever he plays one, he'll have a character switch. He'll cuss like a sailor and start calling everyone loli-chan or loli-kun.

Makes me remember the first time I saw him like that; I fainted quite dramatically.

Haku sat behind Hinata Hyuuga. I have to say that for a boy, Haku's quite fashionable. His long hair is in a low ponytail. He's wearing a black V-neck shirt, skinny jeans that's not too skinny, and chucks. His bag pack was slung on his chair while he threw his hoodie on it too in a boyish manner. He had a bunch of necklaces around his neck and wooden bracelets on his left arm; on his right, was a techno watch.

No wonder he attracts females _and_ males.

He might have sensed me staring because he looked at my direction, he waved and I smiled back. After Haku entered the room, Karin and Ami followed. I rather not waste my breath on introducing them, but I have to. The former sat on Haku's left; the latter sat on the last row, on the very edge in the right.

Ami isn't really part of the _It _incidentso allow me to ignore her for now. Karin on the other hand, is. Karin Yamamoto, I heard that she's an orphan. I don't remember what her old surname was. She's part of the Intellects Division. She's the one who bulliedher_._ But, believe me, she's not the one who changed her.

Sometimes, as absurd as it sounds, I saw them chatting to each other once, like they were _friends_. Strange, isn't it? I think so. Because really, friends can become enemies, it's probable. But enemies as friends, that's a very curious thing. But as I look at her right now, I realized that she's content. Like she's more of herself now than the idea of whom she thinks she is.

It makes me reminisce the first time I saw Karin. It was back when we were freshmen. She was well…_slutty_.

With her raid her and red eyes and her weird hairstyle: her hair was short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side giving half her hair the appearance of being spiky and somewhat unkempt on one side while the other side is neat and straight. She actually looked pretty. But that was before I saw her whole appearance. She had a short top tank that exposes her navel, short black shorts, and long black stockings with black heels

The look was puke-worthy in my opinion. Bleh.

She looked different now.

She had a serene face. Much more conservative with black skinny jeans and a flowing top, high cut boots and a lot of chic bangles. Still overly preppy but I'll take it rather than her skanky appearance a year ago.

My eyes widened ever so slightly, but who ever said they were enemies?

True, Karin taunted her, insulted her, and sometimes embarrassed her, but not once did she ever cross that line. Karin envied her. But all this time… she also idolized her.

Oh, wow. So all this time…? That made a lot more sense. (Still. The fact that it took me two years to understand this is a very painful jab in my ego).

My musings were once again interrupted when Idate Morino and Uzumaki Naruto came in. From the smudges in their shirt, it was evident that they've been in some kind of brawl once again.

One of the saddest things I've seen in my whole life is what happened to Uzumaki Naruto in all these years that had past.

The blonde blue eyed boy who used to be so boisterous and funny _and_ just hopeful became lost, because this time there was no friends who guided him. And I don't really blame him, he tried to mend everything. He really did, everybody saw that. But there was thing he did that he could never possibly mend.

He hid things from her. He _lied _to her. He hurt her.

And trust was not something you could grasp ever so easily once you break it.

And then he pretended that everything was alright. He put on that big fake smile that it hurts to just even watch. And he pretends, and pretends and he never stopped.

And when he finally decided to live in the reality of things, he was too late by then. It was already over.

And all hope was lost.

This time he didn't fight back, he accepted it. He accepted he lost.

Just when everybody else wanted to believe in hope

It was a domino effect from then, drastic changes happened. Attitudes made a full one-eighty turn. Appearances were altered. More gossips ensued. Reputations crumbled, some renewed.

Everything _fucking_ changed.

So that boy became this guy who fights for meaningless reasons just to not think about it. And when he stops, he puts on that fake smile again and begins shooting hoops in the Athletics Department.

Naruto stalked forward behind me to where his sit is. He has that blond hair that is as bright as the sun and cerulean blue eyes that were as deep as the sea. Only it hid things now.

When I said that appearances were altered, Naruto have been the one who had the most alterations. A black leather jacket, a plain grey shirt; black pants and black rubber shoes gave him the new title as the "Resident Bad Boy". The prominent scowl and constant detentions didn't help that reputation to diminish either.

Now, I know, I know. Naruto Uzumaki? _That_ troublemaker? Psh, yeah right! I would undoubtedly have the same reaction two years ago but I would do _anything_ to have that boisterous teenager back. Even _if_ he disrupts all the classes, he's one of the reasons why this school is alive.

Idate Morino got to his seat which was at the edge of the classroom. That boy is such a pushover that words can't describe him! He's from Athletics too. A basketball maniac that loves the spotlight, a complete jerk that has an ego greater than the whole universe and is one of heradmirers.

I didn't look at him; instead, I looked at the clock that was placed above the blackboard. It was ten minutes before bell. I grumbled and put my head on my desk. Why? Oh why did those two numskulls have to be absent on one of the most boring mornings in my high school life. I wish high school would be more exciting for me. But nooooo! I think that I'm cursed to be the supporting character of everybody else's story. Sigh. This is just wrong.

I wish my life would have some twist in it!

But I'm not the prettiest person in the world nor the smartest not the kindest. I'm too average too. I know that I can never be the leading lady and I'll never star anything. The thought dampened my mood more.

I can still feel the tense atmosphere from my seatmates. OHMYSWEETMUFFINS. Enough is enough. I took three weeks. THREE WEEKS of this unforgivable seating plan. I was circled with lunatics. Lunatics I tell you! This is worse than reality T.V. shows. Too much drama and tense atmosphere than any competition televised. UGH.

ASDFGHJLASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKL

As I straightened my posture in my chair to give them a piece of my mind, I realized that someone was passing my seat. Pink hair clouded my vision; green (_veryveryvery_ green) eyes stared at me as I stared back. She stopped in front of me putting everything in a stop. Everyone in the classroom turned something similar to a stone as they realized who came in.

Even after all this time, she can still affect people this way.

She was wearing black skinny jeans and a white long sleeved polo shirt. She was wearing a gold locket around her neck. Two studs were on her ears. No makeup was on her face. Rubber shoes were halted. She had an average face. Nothing stood out except her eyes that were a bright shade of green. But as I looked at her more, the more I realized that her eyes were in fact much bigger than everybody else's and were doe-like. She still has some baby fat in her cheeks. Her face was not heart-shaped but it was near being one. The only thing that made her _really_ stood out was her _pink_ her.

"Hi Kin"

I resembled a goldfish when she said my name. _Somebody_ actually knows me aside from those two numskulls and my teacher. This is a miracle. But what was more unbelievable than that was her action while she said my name.

She _smiled. _

After twelve months, we _finally _saw her smile.

I would like to introduce Sakura Haruno, the star of this tale.

* * *

"_Sakura Haruno?"_

"_That's right kid."_

"_What's so special about her?"_

_*laughs*_

"_What's not?"_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Review? Anything is appreciated as long as if it's criticism, it would be constructive criticism. Thank you.

YEAH. HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2014. Wow. I'm gonna be graduating high school in three months. Who would've thought? I know, I know, making a new story when I still haven't updated LOS? But! I can't help it. My mind literally wanted this. Literally. Here's some cheesecake for you! It's transparent and made from the internet! :D It's called… DUN DUN DUN. Cyber-Cheesecake! Enjoy. =))))) And Thank you for sticking with me through all of this. Just. Just Thank you.

xoxo

-CryingMoonLight


End file.
